The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, an electronic apparatus, and an image processing method, and can be suitably used for, for example, a semiconductor device that performs image processing, an electronic circuit, and an image processing method.
In recent years, a technique for providing information to a driver by using a vehicle-mounted camera(s) has been spreading. As a typical technique, a back-guide monitor using a camera disposed in the rear of a vehicle and an around-view monitor that combines images from cameras mounted at the four corners of a vehicle have been known.
In general, a lens with which a wide-range image can be taken is used as a lens for such vehicle-mounted cameras. Therefore, if a lens having poor performance is used, a taken image is distorted. Accordingly, it is necessary to correct a distortion (s) on an image taken by a vehicle-mounted camera.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-271490 discloses a technique for correcting an image taken by a CCD camera disposed in the rear of a vehicle.